ft_awakeningfandomcom-20200214-history
Bane Aldrich
Bane Aldrich (played by Hero of Time) is the current Guild Master (and founder) of Verum Requiem Appearance Bane stands about 6'2" with clean-cut brown hair and dark green eyes. He typically wears a black jacket with a white undershirt as well as brown pants and sandals. His guild Tattoo is dark purple and is on the back of his neck. Biography Bane grew up as the child of two librarians in Crocus. His mother taught him history while his father taught him the future. It was he, himself, who learned his writing magic. At first, it began as a childish guilty pleasure that he'd read about every once in a while, but soon, he was engrossed in the magic that he would call his own. After his parents died in a library fire, Bane traveled to Magnolia, where he met Logan Edwards and formed a great friendship. For years, the two of them went on various adventures, but that was all cut short when, during the S-Class Trials of X784, Logan was killed. Enraged, Bane cast his most powerful spell to date: A simple spell called "Equality" that allowed for the trials to have three winners that year instead of just one. After doing this, Bane took Logan's body back to Magnolia where he buried him. After spending a few days recovering, Bane made his way to a tall hill outside of Magnolia and formed Verum Requiem, the guild in which he currently presides. He went on to recruit Evan Slater, two Fairy Tail Wizards, Nalya Ren and Atlas Lynch, and an old friend of his by the name of Alice Rose. After the Grand Magic Games of X784, Bane and Alice decided to retreat from the world for a while in order to make Verum Requiem stronger so that the next time they showed their faces, the world would know it. Personality Before Logan died, Bane was rather easygoing. After he was forced to bury his best friend and leave the only home that he knew, Bane became more hardened and driven. Equipment Tram Industries Prosthetic Hand: After his hand was severed by Aris Flagrantia in the S-Class Trials of X784, Bane traveled to Tram Industries Headquarters and commissioned from Eara Tram a magical hand that could change its shape. For a while, he wore a glove over this hand, but during the Grand Magic Games of X784, Bane decided to let the world see it. Magic and Abilities Dark Écriture: In his youth, Bane learned a powerful form of Letter Magic known as Dark Écriture, which he uses for both offensive and defensive spells. * Dark Écriture: Pain: When this spell is cast, a single rune appears on the forehead of Bane's target and is wrought with pain for as long as it is active. Because it is a relatively low magic power cost, Bane often uses this to keep his enemies at bay while he works up a large enchantment. * Dark Écriture: Suffering: This is a more intense version of Dark''' Écriture: Pain in that it often prevents its target from being able to think straight. Typically, this incapacitates wizards of all levels of power. * '''Dark Écriture: Darkness: When he casts this spell, Bane's form morphs into a demonic form. While this is active, Bane's speed and strength are increased tenfold. * Dark Écriture: Wings: This spell summons wings of purple runes (the same that he uses to cast his enchantments) on Bane's back that allow him to fly at great speeds. * Dark Écriture: Absolute Darkness: This is similar to Dark Écriture: Darkness in that it changes Bane's form, but instead of becoming organically different, he is armored in thick, black armor that increases his durability immensely. Jutsu Shiki: Using the same runes that he uses for his Dark Écriture, Bane is able to create barriers of any size and shape under any criteria that he wants. For instance, in the S-Class Trials of X784, Bane created a barrier that made it so that Aris Flagrantia and Zephyr Fylan had to fight each other in order for one of them to escape. Letter Magic: Although Bane rarely uses simple letter magic, it serves as the basis of his magical repertoire, so he has achieved a very high level of mastery in it. * Equality: This spell is the most powerful that Bane has ever cast. It shaped the outcome of the S-Class Trials of X784 so that there would be three winners rather than just one. When this was cast, Bane was feeling on the outs of Fairy Tail and wanted to show them that they weren't as infallible as they claimed to be. Trivia * Despite having trained extensively with Dark Écriture, Bane typically uses an advanced form of Jutsu Shiki for both combative and defensive purposes. Category:S-Class Category:Verum Requiem Category:Fairy Tail